Manchmal etwas mehr
by AnybodysPen
Summary: Keine gewöhnliche Pokemon-Geschichte. Vielleicht gefällt sie ja? Sehr... anders und nicht abgedroschen. Lest einfach selber und reviewt bitte? Ich weiss sonst nicht, ob ihr mehr wollt!


Zu den Pairings sage ich nur, dass es nicht die gewöhnlichen sind. Das hier wird also *keine* Ash/Misty oder Misty/Rocko Romanze!! Also auf einer Togepi Rettungsmission äußert Rocko einen Wunsch der für jeden einzelnen auf ganz besondere Weise in Erfüllung geht.  
  
Es war einmal...  
  
Manchmal etwas mehr  
  
Hoch oben am strahlend blauen Himmel schien die Sonne und machte es unmöglich an so einem Tag schlecht gelaunt zu sein. Ash, Misty und Rocko hatten gerade einen Tannenwald hinter sich gelassen und liefen jetzt über eine satt grüne Wiese untersetzt mit vielen bunten Blumen. Togepi brabbelte fröhlich auf Mistys Arm und schlenkerte mit seinen Armen während das Mädchen versuchte, das junge Pokemon zu beruhigen. "Ich möchte mal wissen was heute mit dir los ist Togepi" "Ach Misty, sieh das nicht so eng. Wer kann bei so einem tollen Wetter schon ruhig bleiben? Die Sonne lacht, der Himmel ist strahlend blau und...", irgendetwas verschlug ihm die Sprache. "Äh Rocko?", Ash zog seine Mütze etwas höher und sah den stockenden Jungen an. "Rockoo??", Misty blieb neben ihm stehen und versuchte seinem Blick zu folgen.  
  
"...wir haben seit genau drei Wochen nichts mehr von Team Rocket gehört" Ash und Misty warfen sich fragende Blicke zu. "Hä?" Ash zuckte mit den Schultern. "Pika-Pika!", das kleine Elektropokemon wies den anderen endlich weiterzugehen. "Ja du hast recht, Pikachu. Wir sollten unseren Marsch fortsetzen. Desto eher kriegen wir wieder etwas in den Magen". Bei dieser Bemerkung grummelte sein Magen so laut, dass die anderen es hörten und Ash kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Rockos Augen verwandelten sich in Herzen "Und endlich sehen wir wieder eine Schwester Joy", damit setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung. Togepi und Misty sahen sich an, das Pokemon brabbelte wieder vor sich hin und Misty zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie schloss sich wieder den Jungs an.  
  
"Sagt mal, wie lange brauchen wir eigentlich bis zur nächsten Stadt?", Mistys Stimme klang dumpf und erschöpft. "Keine Ahnung. Wir haben ja keine Karte..." "...und ihr könntet sie sowieso nicht lesen" "...was soll das heißen?" "...wer hat die letzte Karte denn falsch herum gehalten und uns drei Mal im Kreis herum dirigiert?" "Jaja, ich hätte wissen müssen dass ihr für immer darauf herumreitet", beleidigt verschränkte Rocko die Arme. "Pikapi!", Ashs Frend Pikachu winkte den anderen zu und schien auf eine Höhle oder Grube zu deuten. "Was kann das sein?", Misty war die Abwechslung von der ewigen Lauferei sehr willkommen, "Lasst uns nachsehen" "Also los!", Ash winkte ihnen zu folgen und lief dann los. "Was willst du uns zeigen, Pikachu?"  
  
Mitten auf der Wiese war tatsächlich eine Grube angelegt worden. Von oben konnte man nicht bis auf den Grund sehen weil es zu dunkel war und die Freunde wollten schon umkehren, ihren Weg fortsetzen als sich Togepi plötzlich aus Mistys Griff befreite und auf die Höhle zulief. "Topepi NEIN!", protestierte Misty aber es war zu spät. Mit einem fröhlichen "Tooogepppwwui!" verschwand die kleine Gestalt in der Dunkelheit. "Pikapi!", Pikachu wollte mit einem flinken Sprung das junge Pokemon retten, schaffte es aber nicht. Auf allen vieren lugte Pikachu in die Höhle hinab. "Oh Mann!", Ash ließ sich auf seinen Hintern fallen und sah hinauf in den Himmel. "Was machst du da? Wir müssen Togepi retten!", wetterte Misty sofort und packte ihn bei den Schultern. "Ich weiß! Aber wir brauchen zuerst einen Plan!"  
  
"Hey! Seht mal da sind die Knirpse!", James setzte das Fernglas ab und wand sich nach hinten zu Jesse und Mauzi die sich gerade um die letzte Essensration stritten. "Keine Arbeitsmoral" flüsterte James. Irgendwann später, saßen Jesse mit vollem Magen und Mauzi mit einem blauen Auge neben James und beobachteten wie der Knirps mit Pikachu und den anderen die Köpfe zusammensteckte. "Was glaubt ihr machen die da?" "Vielleicht haben die was zu essen?" fragte Mauzi kleinlaut und sein Magen grummelte lautstark. "Stell dich nicht so an Mauzi! Wenn wir erst mal Pikachu gefangen haben, wird uns der Boss so reich belohnen, dass wir in Essen baden können" "Dann sollten wir uns beeilen", Mauzi sprang auf die Beine, "Fangen wir uns ein Pikachu!" "Jaa!", Jesse und James sprangen ebenfalls auf. "Hat jemand von euch einen Plan?" "Öööhm..." alle ließen sich wieder auf den Hintern fallen.  
  
"Gut. So machen wirs!", zufrieden stand Ash auf. "Also Rocko, leg los!" Wie geplant suchte Rocko nach seinem Pokeball in dem er sein Onyx hielt. "ONYYX! Du bist dran!" Ein greller Blitz durchzuckte die Luft und wie aus dem Nichts stand plötzlich Onyx vor der Gruppe... aber es sah nicht gerade gut aus. Statt dem Kraftvollen Grollen des Steinpokemons brummelte es leise und kugelte sich zu einem großen Steinhaufen zusammen. "Onyx?", besorgt lief Rocko zu seinem Pokemon und untersuchte es auf Verletzungen. "Was hast du denn? Wir müssen Togepi retten!" Aber keine Chance! Onyx wollte sich nicht bewegen. "Tja Ash, damit wäre dein Plan wohl gescheitert" "Das befürchte ich auch." "Und was ist mit Togepi? Wir können es nicht einfach zurücklassen?"  
  
"Wir könnten andere Pokemon benutzen", schlug Ash vor, aber Rocko protestierte entschieden. "Das geht nichT! Was ist, wenn Onyx Krankheit ansteckend ist? Dann werden morgen alle krank sein. Ich schlage vor, wir warten bis morgen wenn es wieder hell ist und im Morgengrauen sehen wir, ob es Onyx besser geht. Ansonsten warte ich hier mit ihm und ihr beide klettert da rein und rettet Togepi. Ash und Misty sahen sich an und nickten beide. "Na gut. Und jetzt sollten wir Onyx pflegen!" Misty war zwar nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, aber Onyx schien wirklich krank zu sein und sie wollte nicht risikieren, dass ihren anderen Pokemon auch etwas passierte. Togepi würde noch ein paar Stunden auf sie warten müssen. Die drei Freunde lagen auf der Wiese und starrten in den Himmel. Rocko hatte Onyx einen Tee verabreicht und glücklicherweise schien das Pokemon jetzt zu schlafen. "Also manchmal...", fing Rocko leise an Die beiden anderen stützten sich auf ihre Ellbogen und sahen ihn fragend an, "Manchmal was?" "Na ja...", stammelte Rocko, "Manchmal wäre ich froh, wenn unsere Pokemon reden könnten. Dann müssten wir nicht raten, was mit ihnen nicht stimmt, sondern könnten ihnen gezielt und schnell helfen. Seht euch doch mal Onyx an! Wir haben keine Ahnung, was genau ihm eigentlich fehlt" "Das ist aber die Aufgabe der Schwestern und nicht unsere", erwiderte Misty. "Ich glaube dass ein guter Pokemontrainer es seinem Pokemon anerkennt, wenn es sich nicht wohlfühlt. Nicht wahr, Pikachu?" Rocko sah verträumt hinauf in den sternvollen Himmel. "Ich wünschte manchmal, unsere Pokemon wären manchmal etwas mehr wie wir..." "Pikapi", murmelte Pikachu schlaftrunken und ließ sich von Ash den Kopf streicheln.  
  
"Jetzt gibt's Ärger" "und es kommt noch härter" Aus den Büschen der näheren Umgebung drangen plötzlich seltsam vertraute Laute. Misty verdrehte die Augen. Ash sprang auf die Beine. "wir wollen über die Erde regieren "und unseren eigenen Staat kreieren!" "Liebe und Wahrheit verurteilen wir" "mehr und mehr Macht das wollen wir!" "Jesse" "und James" "Team Rocket so schnell wie das Licht!" "Gebt lieber auf und bekämpft uns nicht!" Mauzi sprang aus den Büschen, "Miauz! Genau!" Das Team hatte seine bekannte Pose eingenommen und starrte die Freunde an. "Los! Rückt Pikachu raus, dann passiert euch nichts!" Genau hinter ihnen lag das schlafende Onxy und blieb unbemerkt. "Pikapi!", das Elektropokemon sprang auf die Beine und begann gelbe Blitze zu erzeugen. "Nicht hier, Pikachu! Wir könnten Onyx Genesung behindern" "Ihr kommt uns nicht davon, Knirps!", züngelte Jesse und grinste. "Schnell! In die Höhle!", rief Misty und sprang mit einem Satz in das riesige schwarze Loch. "schnell Rocko!" "Nein, ich bliebe bei Onyx!" war das letzte was Ash mitbekam bevor er mit Pikachu auf der Schulter im Loch verschwand.  
  
Nur langsam löste sich das verschwommene Bild vor Mistys Augen und gab die Sicht frei auf das was vor ihr lag: Dunkelheit. Sie setzte sich auf und *DONG!* stieß sich dan Kopf an der Decke. "So ein Mist!", zischte sie und suchte den umliegenden Boden ab. Erst im letzten Augenblick kam ihr der rettende Gedanke: "Ash?" fragte sie zaghaft - keine Antwort. "Ash? Bist du hier irgendwo? Ich kann nichts sehen. Es ist so dunkel!" Nein, kein Ash und Misty musste es wohl einsehen. Sie war alleine - oder? Es half alles nichts, sie setzte sich auf die Knie und begann durch die ewige Dunkelheit zu krabbeln. Sie war so irritiert, dass ihr nicht einmal auffiel, dass das Loch über ihrem Kopf verschwunden war. Der Boden fühlte sich rau an und die Luft hier war merklich feucht. "Wo bin ich hier bloß reingeraten?", grummelte sie und blies eine rote Strähne aus ihrer Stirn. Ein paar Mal ratzte ein spitzer Fels aus der Wand ihren Arm entlang und Misty spürte wie ihr Blut langsam den Arm entlang lief aber Schmerzen spürte sie dabei kaum. Ab und zu rief sie den Namen eines Freundes in der Hoffnung, dass sich doch irgendjemand melden würde.  
  
"Oh! Ein Onyx!" Jesse setzte ein Gewinnerlächeln auf! Das wird der Boss sehr gut finden! "Genau!", feixte Mauzi und sprang auf Rocko zu. "Pah! Das könnte euch so passen! Niemand wird meinem Onyx zu Nahe kommen! Es ist außerdem krank als verschwindet!" "Toller Trick", Antwortete Jesse gelangweilt und unterdrückte ein gespieltes Gähnen, "Und jetzt geh uns aus dem Weg! Wir werden uns erst das Onyx schnappen -und dann Pikachu!" Rocko aber ging ihnen nicht aus dem Weg sondern blieb genau so stehen wie vorher. "Wir du willst!" Jesse griff nach einem Pokeball "ARBOK!!", der Ball öffnete sich und das lilane Pokemon sprang aus dem Ball. Das Maul geöffnet und die markante Zunge stieß Rocko entgegen "Giftstachelattacke!", befahl Jesse und schon flogen die Nadeln auf Rocko zu. "MisT!", Was sollte er tun? Sollte er die Gesundheit der anderen Pokemon riskieren um sich selbst und Onyx zu retten? Die Sekunden verstrichen und Rocko sah verzweifelt auf die sich nähernden Giftstacheln...  
  
Mauzi war fdie Pfoten jubelnd in die Luft und jubelte im Voraus. James grinste sich einen ab und Jesse verschränkte bereits siegreich die Arme. "ARBOK!", tönte es plötzlich aus der Luft und das Pokemon landete ganz unbeholfen auf dem Grasboden. Jesse fiel aus allen Wolken, "Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?" Blitzschell reagierte James und rief Sazenia auf den Plan, das Pokemon das ihn für gewöhnlich erst einmal zu verschlingen pflegte. Diesmal aber stand es gehorsam mit den Augen auf Rocko gerichtet und erwartete James Befehle.  
  
Onyx rappelte sich mit einem Satz auf und erschreckte Mauzi so, dass es ins Straucheln kam und prompt in den Schacht fiel wo auch Ash, Misty, Pikachu und Togepi verschwunden waren. Onyx ließ sich sofort wieder auf den Boden fallen und verlor das Bewusstsein.  
  
Rocko blinzelte kaum merklich. Wo war das Mauzi? Und warum waren die Giftstacheln plötzlich zu Boden gesackt? Er verstand nichts mehr... Jesse und James sahen sich an und sofort hetzten sie Sazenia auf Rocko - aber das Pokemon stürtze sich stattdessen auf Jesse und verschlang diese zur Hälfte. "Vermaledeites Vieh! Nicht mich sollst du fressen!", fluchte Jesse.  
  
Abermals schaffte es Onyx, sich aufzurappeln. Anscheinend spürte es Rockos Not und wollte ihm helfen. Mit einem einzigen Schlag traf es die pokemon und beförderte sie tief, tief in den Wald aus dem die Freunde am selben Tag gekommen waren.  
  
"Das war mal wieder ein Schuss in den Oooofen!", brüllte Jesse. "Ohne Mauzi ist es irgndwie nicht das seeeeeeeelbe!", ergänzte James noch im Flug und dann war Team Rocket verschwunden.  
  
Rocko war so geschockt, dass er seinem Onyx noch einmal über die Schulter strich und sich dann auf den Boden fallen ließ um an der Seite seines Pokemons ein wenig zu dösen.  
  
Ein sanftes, stetiges Gefühl auf seiner Hand weckte Ash aus seinem Schlaf. Er war anscheinend mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen und bewusstlos geworden. Aber jetzt spürte er, wie er langsam zur Besinnung kam. Er kannte dieses Gefühl und instinktiv griff seine Hand um den Kopf herum um Pikachu zu streicheln und ihm zu signalisieren dass er in Ordnung war. Er kannte den kleinen pelzigen Kopf seines Pokemons aber heute... fühlte er sich fremdartig an. So - groß! "Pi-?" Der Raum war eigentlich vollkommen dunkel, aber Pikachu glühte in hellem gelben Licht und hellte so die Sache ein wenig auf. Immer wieder beugte Pikachu sich nach vorne und glitt mit seiner Zunge über Ashs Hand.  
  
"Ist ja gut!", besänftigte er mit zarter Stimme und wollte Pikachus Nase anstupsen - aber er irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Ash lag immer noch auf dem Rücken. Er griff nach seinem Hinterkopf um nach der Beule zu suchen, aber er fand keine. Langsam setzte er sich auf und besah sich den Raum und die Decke. Der Ausgang war deutlich, dafür sorgte das Licht, das Pikchu umgab. Mensch, heute schien er aber hell der Kleine! Ash senkte den Kopf und... "AAHH!" schrie der Junge aus und krabbelte ein paar Schritte zurück. "Wer... wer bist du?" Anstelle seines treuen Freundes saß ein Mädchen das seinem Pokemon auf eigenartige Weise glich. Ash begann sie genau zu mustern. Sie saß in der Hocke. Sie musste ein wenig kleiner sein als er selbst. Ihre Haare waren gold, etwas glänzender als Pikachus Fell und sie hatte die lange Mähne zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Einzelne Strähnen fielen sanft über ihre Schultern und lenkten Ashs suchenden Blick zu ihren auffälligen Ohren. Sie hatten eindeutig die Farbe und Form von Pikachu, nur dass das Mädchen zwei kleine goldene Ohrringe durch die untere Hälfte geschossen hatte. Ihre Augen waren ganz anders als die kleinen Knopfartigen Sehorgane des Pokemons. Sie waren länglich und verführerisch - und sie fixierten Ash auf unschuldige und zugleich neuartige Weise. Der Junge bakem eine Gänsehaut, in der Mitte ihres Gesichtes saß eine niedliche Stupsnase und ihr Mund war noch immer leicht geöffnet. Ihre Zunge deutete in Ashs Richtung. Als nächstes glitt Ashs Blick über ihr Kinn und auf das braune Outfit das ihm nach Leder auszusehen schien. Ein dünner Striemen verlief zwischen ihren beiden großen Brüsten und die starren Brustwarzen schienen ihn anzustieren. Das braune Material bedeckte ihren flachen Bauch aber zwischen ihren Beinen verlief es wieder zu einen dünnen Striemchen das die Sicht auf alles freigab was man(n) sich wünschen konnte. Las Ashs Blick an ihr hinabglitt, schien sie es zu bemerken und spreizte ihre Beine ein Stück weiter. Schamesröte schoss in sein Gesicht. Aber er konnte die Augen nicht von ihr abwenden. Unter ihren Schenkeln setzten zwei hohe braune Lackstiefel an und die spitzen Riesigen Absätze bohrten sich bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen spiralförmig in den sandigen Boden. Hinter ihr wackelte plötzlich ein langgezogener Schwanz - in gelb der Ash an Pikachu erinnerte. Es gab nur eine Lösung - das war Pikachu! "Was ist nur mit dir passiert, Junge?" fragte Ash und wusste nicht was er tun sollte.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt 


End file.
